Tiger Tiger
by j chan2
Summary: duo's a vampire
1. chapter: prologue

 
    
    "Those are your orders.Over and out."The picture
    
    went blank as J hung up.
    
    "Welp.You heared the man!Lets get packing!"Duo
    
    said, apperently happythat the others weren't happy
    
    about certan things in the mission.Mainly that they
    
    were going to some small town in New Jersey, and that
    
    they would be going to a public school.They were
    
    happy that it was only a simple mission.All they had
    
    to do is go to the school and get information.They
    
    found out from the scientists, were Oz spys. getting hold of the
    
    information would be easy.This was a time to relax.
    
    Duo was happy because he knew the area well and had
    
    some old friends there.
    
    "Tomorrow we start our first day at Summit High

School!I can't wait!"


	2. chapter: 1

The bell rang and everybody filed out of homeroom,
    
    The bell rang and everybody filed out of homeroom,
    
    For, yet, another extremely boring day of school.Jo
    
    (1) started off to French.// Of course the French
    
    room has to be isolated from all humanity!//she
    
    thought.// God forbid they make it easy to get from
    
    class to class.//
    
    She reached her French class and sat down in the back
    
    of the classroom.French started as usual. Copy down
    
    homework.Get out last nights homework.//Nothing
    
    exciting ever happens in this hellhole called life//
    
    "OK class, take out your book and turn to page 309,
    
    which explains the passé compose. (2)I want you to
    
    read and take notes.Then do worksheet A."Madam
    
    Spellman, the French teacher said.
    
    Jo quickly finished her notes and started on her work:
    
    1.)J'ai achete – I bought
    
    2.)Ils ont nage – they (m) swam
    
    3.)Vous avez mange – they (formal) eat
    
    4.)Il a plue – it rains
    
    5.)Elle a fini – they (f) finish
    
    6.)Nous avous appris – they (f) learn (3)
    
    Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and two boys
    
    walked in.One had long blond hair, the other had a
    
    long chestnut brad and was wearing all black.The
    
    blond one looked terrified of the one with the bade.
    
    Every other girl in the room had their eyes glued to
    
    the guy in black with the brade.
    
    "Students.We have two new people joining out class.
    
    This is Zechs and Ben.Now, you two can take your
    
    seats."
    
    //Great!Even more people to treat me as a total
    
    freak.//
    
    Ben, or rather duo took a seat in the front of the
    
    room and took a look back at the others in the class.
    
    Jo caught his gaze for a second and then quickly
    
    looked away.//Weird usually they get all weird if
    
    they look me right in the eye.There is something
    
    different about her and I wanna know what.//
    
    Zechs went to take his seat.The only other seats
    
    were on either side of Jo.When Zechs saw Jo, he
    
    hesitated for a while, as if to make shour that the
    
    only seats were right by her.She was not surprised.
    
    The other so-called 'normal' people avoided her at all
    
    causts.She knew that she would have no friends since
    
    the day that she came to this high school in her usual
    
    black oversized t-shirt and black baggy pants.(4)She
    
    knew that every part of her goth/punk selfe was not
    
    welcome.When Zechs saw that there were no other
    
    seats he took the seat next to Jo."Hi," he said, "my
    
    name is Zechs.Why are you sitting all alone?"
    
    "Because I want to."Jo took out a pad of paper and
    
    began to draw, not wanting to talk.Zechs could take
    
    a hint.He started his work.
    
     
    
    Soon French was over.The other 4 periods before
    
    lunch also went by extraordinarily fast.At lunch, jo
    
    sat in her usual place under a tree, shaded from the
    
    sun.She knew beter than to think that anyone would
    
    accually risk their social standings to talk to her.
    
    She took a book out of her backpach and started to
    
    read. //Deamon in my view by Amelia Altwater – Rhodes.
    
    The last vampire one in the stoor I havent read.//
    
    "May I join you?" a smooth voice behinde her asked.
    
    "Whats stoping you?"
    
    Zechs saw Ben join Jo for lunch out of the library
    
    window.At the end of lungh he even walked her to
    
    class.//Jo, do you know what you're talking to?
    
    He's a vampire(5, 6)!Get away whinl you still can.//
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
     
    
    1-I just had to include my selfe in the story.
    
    2-Passe compose meand past tence in french
    
    3-I took french for 2 yrs in school.This is what I
    
    remember.
    
    4-I changed my appearance for the purpose of the
    
    story
    
    5-I know that duo is shinigami but in the story he is
    
    a vampire
    
    Ans in the story he can be in the light w/out turning
    
    to ash.
    
     


	3. chapter: 2

"Duo reminde me again why we have to wear these
    
    "Duo reminde me again why we have to wear these......... cloths."Heero 
    
    asked reffering to the baggy pants and oversized t-shirts that they were all 
    
    wearing.
    
    "Because it's what people wear.Spandex just aint gunna cut it." Duo said 
    
    with a smirk.He knew the guys were going to hate this. However, he had a 
    
    big problem.The others didn't know that he was a vampire.It was easy to 
    
    hide it before.Now they lived by New Mayhem, one of the biggest vampire 
    
    towns around.He also knew that if he stayed here he would be cought.Now 
    
    there was a witch. Zechs.If he stayed he would get cought no doubt about 
    
    it.He decided that there was pnly one thing he could do.
    
    "I'm movin' out." he announces
    
    "What?! Why!? you... you cant what about.."Quatre started forgetting his 
    
    own problems.
    
    "Look. It's kinda' weird that 5 new students who come from different schools 
    
    all live togeather.It's for the best."with this, he took his stuff and 
    
    left. "Don't worry about me. I have a place to stay."//New Mayhem, here 
    
    comes Duo//
    
    ***********************meanwhile******Jo********************************
    
     
    
    "So, JO, why are you late comming home today?"Jo's adopted mother asked 
    
    her when she finally got home.Jo had been adopted when she was five.She 
    
    could remember the orphanage very well.Even there she had no friends.As 
    
    long as she could remember, people had excluded her.
    
    "Oh they love me sooooo much at that school that they asked me to stay." she 
    
    replyed. "What do you think I did? I took a swing by the park on the way 
    
    home! I'm goin' to my room!"
    
    Once she finished her homework she lay down on her bed.//why am i so 
    
    different?//
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Little Jo went up to a group of girls who were sitting and playing with 
    
    their dolls. "Can i play too?" Jo asked.When she spoke, all the girls 
    
    looked at her.The girl who was apperently the leader made a face at her.
    
    Then they all got up and moved to another part of the room.Far away from 
    
    Jo.
    
    Jo started to cry.She ran to the bathroom where she spent the rest of the 
    
    day.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    "JO!" her mother called from outside her room. "Jo! you have a phone call!"
    
    jo walked over and picked up her phone."Hello?"
    
    "Jo? its Zechs."
    
    "Oh you." Jo said coldly. "What do *you* want?"
    
    "I want to talk to you about Ben.Watch out! He's not what you think.
    
    He's......"
    
    "What? are you stalking me? Listen! stay out of my like OK?"She hung up 
    
    the phone. //I need to go for a walk//
    
     
    
     
    
    ****************************Back*to*duo*********************************
    
    Duo got to his house, put down his stuff and looked around. //Just as i 
    
    remembered it//
    
    "So, Duo, you're back." said a voice behinde him.
    
    "H...Hildi?" Duo said, surprides that his friend had know he was here. "Is 
    
    that you?"He turned around to see her smiling at him.
    
    "Who else would it be, dumbass? Anaway, trez wants to talk with you. he 
    
    needs a favor. Better get down there before he gets mad."
    
    "don't worry. I'll go now." and with that, he dissappeared.
    
     
    
    //Lets see. #11, #12, ah here we are #13!//
    
    Duo knocked on the door and was let in.
    
    "Good afternoon Duo how are you?"
    
    "I"'m good. whatja' want?"
    
    "I've been picking up a lot of strange power around here. i need you to see 
    
    who it belongs to. I have picked up 5 different powers.One is a healer. I 
    
    need to know who."
    
    "that would be Zechs."
    
    "Fine. there is also one different power.about half the strength of a 
    
    vampire.AThis power has been here a long time." suddenly Trez's alarm went 
    
    off. "OOPS I'm late to get my hair done. I got to go. Good luck."
    
    Trez ran out of the room leaving one really confused Duo. //I wonder... 
    
    Couls?.?..... nah..... Could it?//

Duo decided that he needed to clear his minde. //i'm going for a walk//


	4. chapter: 3

Jo had left her house
    
    Jo had left her house.It was just about sunset.The sky was a beautiful 
    
    display of pink and orange clouds as far as the eye could see.//It's so 
    
    beautiful.I wish it could last for ever.//Finally, she made it to her 
    
    destionation, an old tree that stood in a small clearing about a half mile 
    
    into the woods.
    
    She sat down at the base of the tree, opened her bag, and took out a book 
    
    that she picked up on the way to the woods and started to read.It felt 
    
    like on;y minutes, but she found herselfe straning to read the words.It 
    
    was already dark.As she started to pack up, she heared a noise behinde 
    
    her.
    
    "Whose there?" she asked.
    
    "Hum? wha...... oh. It's you. Jo, right?"it was Duo. (Or should i say 
    
    Ben.)
    
    "Yea! um......... what are you doing here?"
    
    "Well,"//I'm trying to feed.What else?//, "I'm just takiing a walk.
    
    Anything wrong with that?"Duo had to use every bit of selfe controll he 
    
    had so he wouldn't just kill her and get it over with.
    
    "No, Just asking.See ya at school on Monday?"
    
    "Yea. See ya."//If the next day of school is on monday, then today mist be 
    
    friday. Shit! i gotta see the guys!//
    
     
    
     
    
    ~~~at the safe house~~~
    
     
    
     
    
    "Hey guys! Thought i'd drop in." Duo said with a huge, and i mean HUGE, grin 
    
    on his face.Duo looked slightly different, even though no one could put 
    
    their finger on it.He looked slightly pailer.Also his eyes almost glowed 
    
    violet.He was acting slightly different, too.His sences were sharper and 
    
    stronger.As they talked, Duo sometimes looked as of he was listining to 
    
    something the others couldn't hear, or as if he weere having a conversation 
    
    with some invisible beeing.Heero noticed the look in Duo's eyes.It was 
    
    the same look he had when he was attempting, and failing, to IM everyone on 
    
    his buddy list. And that was a lot of people.
    
    "Duo, do you have something on your minde?"Heero asked.
    
    "Hu? Oh, no. Why do you ask?"
    
    "I don't know.You just..... don't..... seam like yourselfe."
    
    "Ooooooooook. Anaways, I have to go.I'll see y'all at school on monday?'
    
    "Yep."Quatre said happily."Feel free to visit any time."
    
    "Don't worry about that Q-man." With that said, Duo left.
    
     
    
    ~~~later that night~~~
    
     
    
    Duo got home and looked in the morror.His reflection was still there but 
    
    it was faint.Very faint.Soon, it would be gone.Duo climbed into bed, 
    
    and fell into a dreamless sleep.Vampires don't dream.They only remember.
    
     
    
     
    
    ~~~dream~~~
    
     
    
     
    
    "Solo!Solo!Where are you?!?"I screamed, trying to finde my brother. 
    
    (we were that close)The fire was put out and everyone was safe.The worst 
    
    were a few minor burns, but the building we lived in was burnt to the 
    
    ground.Solo had disappeared right after we split up into two groups.
    
    "Dan, 'sat you?" said a very soft voice from the shadows.Solo came out.
    
    He was about a year older that I.He had pale skin, amber eyes, and long, 
    
    dirty blond hair.I looked at him.His eyes were red. As if he had been 
    
    crying.
    
    "Solo, what's wrong? Are you ok?"
    
    "S'all's my fault." he wispered.
    
    "What? What's all your fault?" I asked, concerned about my brother.For the 
    
    past few months, he had been acting weird.Almost as if he was scarred.I 
    
    have only seen Solo cry once, this is what bothered me.
    
    "The... the fire. it was all my fault."
    
    "No. Solo, listen to yourselfe! the fire was not your fault!"
    
    "Dan, you dont understanf.The fire really *was* my fault!"
    
    "Solo, tell me what's been going on.The past few months, whats happened to 
    
    you?"So, he toled me.For months he had been trying to hide his powers.
    
    They were as unwanted as the fire had been.He told me that he could look 
    
    into people's mindes, sometimes hear the thoughts of those around him.No 
    
    matter how much he tried, he could not block it out.Recently, he noticed 
    
    that of he concentrated on an object, it would move.He also told me that 
    
    if he stared at a fire, he could make it rise or fall.But no matter what 
    
    he did, he could not controll some of his powers.
    
    "Am i cursed?" he asked me as if I had all the answers.What could I do?
    
    Would i lie to make him feel better? //but that would break his heart// an 
    
    annoying little voice inside my head told me.And the worst part was that 
    
    he was right.Solo was like a brother to me.He was the only family i ever 
    
    knew.And i was about to lie to him. But on the other hand,I could be 
    
    honist and say what would shurly break him.I might run and hide, but i 
    
    will never tell a lie, but i would not hurt someone so close to me either.
    
    I said nothing.I could tellSolo knew what was going on in my minde 
    
    because he smiled.We started to walk to the place out gang decided to meed 
    
    after we split up.Suddenly i felt a tap on my back.
    
     
    
    ~~~end dream~~~
    
     
    
    Duo woke up to his computer beeping.He walked across the room to see a 
    
    message:02. emergency mission. meet at safehouse in 15 min.-01


	5. chapter: 4

Duo, after reading his mission, Willed himselfe to the edge of the
    
    Duo, after reading his mission, Willed himselfe to the edge of the
    
    forest and ran to the safe house where the others were staying.He rang the 
    
    doorbell, and was greated by a confused Heero, gun in hand.
    
    "Aren't you gunna let me in Hee-chan?"Duo asked.
    
    "Duo? how did you get here so fast?"
    
    "I. um. //shitshitshit// I ran. Fast.I don't live that far away."
    
    Duo replyed catching himself. "Are ya gunna let me in or what?"
    
    An evil grin formed on Heero's face, And duo slipped past him.Duo
    
    walked into the living room and saw Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre.They
    
    turned to face him and broke out in laghter.
    
    "Hey,Whats so finny?"
    
    "They,"Heero said, behinde him, "are thinking that Shinigami might
    
    wear something more Shinigami-like that pink boxers with pastel bunnies with 
    
    scythes on them, and a long sleve shirt that says, 'kiss me i'm
    
    confused.' on it."
    
    "At least I'm not naked!" Duo said. "Hey, can I borrow something to 
    
    wear?"
    
    "If we have to."Trowa said
    
     
    
    **40 min. later**
    
    "Duo, did you die on us or something?"Quatre asked.
    
    "Dude, I'll be right out!"
    
    "Dude?"Quatre said to himself.
    
    Duo came out of the bedroom.He had on a Heero Yuy original:Green tank 
    
    top, blue jeens, he also had his cross showing.Not to mention...
    
    "Tatoos? When the hell did you get Tatoos?"Wufei was yelling five min. 
    
    later.Duo had 4 tatoos. Fenris on the right wrist, and Echidna, the Greek 
    
    mother of all monsters on his upper right arm.The Norse world serpent was 
    
    wrapped around his left wrist, and Cerbrus, the three headed dog who garded 
    
    the gated of hades on his upper left arm.Quatre heard the door bell and 
    
    went to answer it.
    
    Quatre heard the door bell and went to answer it.He opened the door and 
    
    found a girl standing there.It would have been completely normal if it 
    
    wasn't 3 AM and the girl wasn't dressed all in black with fathomless green 
    
    eyes and had ravin hair about mid-back lenget with green streeks in it.
    
    "Um.... Can... Can i help you?" Quatre asked.A quick look over told him 
    
    that she was not armed.
    
    "Umm.Yea.." The girl said.
    
    "Hey Q-Man!Who's at the door?" asked Duo, happy to get away from 
    
    Wufei's interrogation about his tatoos.Duo walked over to the door and 
    
    found...
    
    "Jo!?! What the fuck are you doing here??"
    
    "He means 'come in'" Quatre corrected. "It's nice to meet you, Jo.I'm 
    
    Quatre."
    
    He walked in with quatre.Duo was still standing at the door, stuned.
    
    By now, the others had noticed that they had company.They all sat down and 
    
    wated for duo to join them. When duo finally sat down, he looked a little 
    
    calmer.
    
    "Ok, I have a question," Jo said."Who are all of you and how do you know 
    
    Ben?"
    
    "Ben?Who's Ben?"
    
    "Bake!I'm Ben!"
    
    "No, you're Duo"
    
    "I *am* Ben!"
    
    Jo just sat back and watched everyone fighting.She finally yelled, "OK!" 
    
    Everyone froxe in their place.Heero and Trowa had out a gun each,Wufei 
    
    had out his swoard,Duo had his mini scythe, and Quatre looked like he was 
    
    going to go Zero and kill everyone with a violin.
    
    "Ok, Atlest i know that you," She pointed at duo, "aren't Ben.name now!"
    
    "Duo maxwell"Duo said without hesitation.//what just happened?// he 
    
    thought.
    
    "Ok, now we're getting somewear.The questions continues until sunrise, 
    
    the mission forgotten.
    
    Finally morning came with a lot of questions answerd.The 6 teenagers 
    
    found out that they were all working against OZ.They also found out that 
    
    jo was heavely armed.3 Fully loaded guns, and her bracelet that had little 
    
    spikes(1)held mini bombs hidden inside the spikes.Jo, sometime in her 
    
    paset, had run into J and G on L2, where Jo was boarn.Thew had pwrswaded 
    
    and trained her to be a spy.
    
    "One more Question Duo,"Jo asked.
    
    "Shoot!"
    
    "How did you appear out of thin air?"
    
    Everyone looked at duo.
    
    "I was looking out of my window and i saw you appear in the middle of my 
    
    back yard."
    
    "Yea, Duo." Wufei said."How did you do that?"
    
    Duo looked remarkably calm but a bit pailer than usual.Seeing that he 
    
    might rin and hide but he'll never tell a lie, he was kinde of stuck.The 
    
    only option was the truth.
    
    "Well thats easy.I'm a vampire."
    
    "Dut you don't sleep in a coffin."
    
    "And what about your cross?"
    
    "Let me explaine."Duo was glad that they were taking it well.
    
    (This is the part from the book)
    
    "My home has no coffin in it; i sleep in a bed, thank you.I do have 
    
    blackout curtins but only because i usually finde myself sleeping during the 
    
    day.I do not burn in sunlight, but bright noon day sin does hurt my eyes.
    
    The vampire myths are so vonfused that it is easy to see why they were 
    
    created by mortals.Some myths are true:My reflection is faint, and older 
    
    oned in my like have no reflection at all.As for other myths, there is 
    
    little truth and many lies.
    
    I do dislike the smell of garlic, but if your sence of smell was 
    
    twenty-times stronger than that of an average bloodhound, whould you not 
    
    dislike it as well?Holy water and crosses do not bother me - indeed, i 
    
    have been to Christian services since i died,though i no longer look for a 
    
    solace in religion.If someone hammered a stake through my heart, i suppose 
    
    i would die, but i don't play with humans, stakes, or mallets (end book 
    
    part) much.
    
    Since i am talking about my kinde, i might as well say something about 
    
    myself.My real nave is Dan.I was born 600 years ago.The one who 
    
    changed me is called Treiz.
    
     


	6. chapter: side fic

I sit on the roof, alone from everybody
    
    I sit on the roof, alone from everybody.I do not wish to talk.I sit and 
    
    watch the battle going on in the distance.Nothing much.Just giant 
    
    explosions.In this time and age, men do not fight outside of their 
    
    machines.They look like huge men that fly.
    
    The war rages on.Killing more and more people.In this war there are 3 
    
    sides.Oz, the allience, and us, the rebles.But now, i am a spy, nothig 
    
    but a shadow against the wall.
    
    Someday i will stop this pointless was.I have seen it start so long ago 
    
    and i *will* see it finish.If oz or allience wins, it wouldn't make a 
    
    difference.It won't matter who ruld=es.They both will rule us in the 
    
    same way.For 18 i know a lot.At least that's what the others thought 
    
    until last night.I an Duo maxwell.I was born 600 years ago.Friends 
    
    back then called me dan.I never really had a name.
    
    I let my minde wander back to the time when Dan was still alive.They were 
    
    hard times.The colonies were just started.Me?I was an orphan.Not 
    
    wanted or loved.At least, not until Solo.
    
    I remember it as if it were yesterday.I had stowed away on a shuttle and 
    
    found myselfe on the L2 colony cluster.Not a nice place to be.There was 
    
    death and poverty everywhere.I guess Deth folowes me around.During my 
    
    first month, I stole a ms for rebeld.When i got back to the place i was 
    
    staying, Maxwell Church, It was totaled.Everyone, my friends and those who 
    
    i thought as to be my family, were all dead.After that, I lived on the 
    
    streets.I was pretty good at that.But when even the richest people 
    
    hardly have a=enough money to keep them alive, it is somewhat of a problem.
    
    I was nearly starving when solo first saved me.He welcomed me into his 
    
    group and looked after me.Then he descovered he had... *powers*.
    
    That night when he descovered his powers, i met my first vampire, though at 
    
    the time, i didn't know it.She gave me a black rose.That is the symbol 
    
    of the vampire.She was a fledgling of treiz.I didn't know it then, but 

that was my last full day alive.For Dan would die the next night.


	7. chapter: 5

Everyone was in shock
    
    Everyone was in shock. Well almost everyoe.Jo looked kinda like heero 
    
    when he gets a new mission.Her face and eyes were totally impassive.
    
    Heero even showed some shock.His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes get 
    
    really big.It was accually quite funny.
    
    Duo wated for something, some kinde of reaction from the others.Jo was 
    
    the first to talk."well, that was… interesting."
    
    Duo just nodded and wated for the others to talk.Heero did his usual, 
    
    "Hn"Trowa and wufei just nodded in unison.Quatre looked shocked and 
    
    slightly afraid of Duo.
    
    "Hey, Q.What's the matter?" Duo went over to the blond and reached out to 
    
    put his arm on his sholder.Quatre flinched away.
    
    "Quatre, what's wrong?" Trowa asked.
    
    "Duo, do you know?"he asked, ignoring Trowa. "Do you know about me?"
    
    Duo looked kinde of puzzled, and then a small amile appeared on his face.
    
    "Yea, qutre.I know.I'm sorry I kept this from you.But, I just couldn't 
    
    tell you or the others."
    
    Now the others were completely lost.
    
    "Quatre, what's going on?"Wufei asked.
    
    "Well," Quatre responded, "I'm a witch.Only by hearitage, though, because 
    
    I never finished my training."
    
    "Quarte," Trowa said, "how coud you keep such a thing fron us… from ME??"
    
    Trowa was sad, well for him, he was sad.Usually he doesn't say anything.
    
    "Oh, trowa, I'm so sorry.I don't tell anyone who is not in my line 
    
    because if a vampire found out, he may try to hurt you.But duo is 
    
    different.He hasn't tried to hurt anyone so far.But guessing on how well 
    
    duo can hide his aura, he must be extreemly strong."
    
    "Well, if I lived this long around vampie huntres and stuff, I would have 
    
    to be strong."
    
     
    
     
    
    I sat there, nt believeig what I was hearing.How could he be a vampire 
    
    without me sencing him.He must be really strongAnd why hasn't he killed 
    
    us yet?I have never met a kind vampire.Since he is strong, he must be 
    
    able to sence what I am.I ask him and he does know what I am.I cannor 
    
    fight for I am a witch by heratige.I had to go off and fight in this war 
    
    before I coud finish my training.My space-heart said that there was 
    
    something different about him, but I could never pur my finger on it.
    
    Usually vampires are anti social.Oh well, all I can do is hope that he is 
    
    on our side.There is soething bug comeing.I can feel it.
    
     
    
    I heard duo talking about himselfe.About his life.I could tell that he 
    
    could sence something about me.Ever since that day that he first showed up 
    
    at our school, when he looked me right in the eye, and I didn't get trapped. 
    
    I know that he is trying to figure out who or more likely what I am.What 
    
    will they do once they finde out?This thought brought jo walkin down the 
    
    road to her past…………
    
     
    
    ~~~~~~~~~JO THOUGHT/BIO~~~~~~~~~~
    
    My name's Joanna.I'm noone speaial.I was born on the L2 colony cluster. 
    
    I was abondon when I was 4.I'm noone but a lost child.I don't remember 
    
    much about that period in my life.
    
    There is something that most mortals don't know about me.I have been 
    
    alive for almost 600 years.No, I'm not a vampire or a triste, but I am 
    
    immortal.I stopped ageing when I was 18.
    
    I am an aurin.A witch with vampiric traites.Except, I am a little more 
    
    vampiric that the average aurin.You see, my mother was an aurin, but m 
    
    father was a vampire.
    
     In this universe, there are two worlds.The light world and the dark 
    
    world.The light world has only humans, animals, and witches in it.Good 
    
    things.But the dark world,the dark world has vampries, wrerwolves and 
    
    metamorphs.Then, there is me; a person who belongs in neither world.
    
    There iws no place foe a vampire/witch hybrid.
    
    In the dark world, there are laws to prevent sort of thing from happining.
    
    Younever know who is in what world unless you have powers.For all you 
    
    know, a dark world pwrson could be your boyfriend or teacher. They all are 
    
    beautiful and irristable to mortals.To a dark world person, itis ok to 
    
    do anythig with a mortal.You can do anything from toying with their 
    
    hearts, to killing them.You just cannot let then know who you are.
    
     
    
    Soon after I was born, my father was killed by a vampite hunter.My mother 
    
    and I were not harmed, but my mother lost her title as a witch.My title 
    
    was not taken away because I could not help who I was.Shortly after that, 
    
    my mother abondon me on the streets of L2.I was 4 years old at the time.
    
    A local gang looked after me for a few months.Then a group of aurin 
    
    witches took me in.
    
    The head of these witches took me in. Her name was Jade; she was a vampire 
    
    hunter.
    
    She was training me to hunt vampires as well.Once I was old enough to 
    
    make up my mnde, I refused to.I ost my title as a witch for refusing to 
    
    kill somethng that was almost my kinde.After that, I went back to the gang 
    
    that took me in.there was a new boy there, he went by the name of Dan.
    
    Solo introduced us, and soon we became best friends.A couple years later, 
    
    I had to go.I was 14 by then. I was adopted by afamily and I ran away.I 
    
    was a loner.I descoveres, after I stopped ageing, that I could alter my 
    
    appearance.I could give myselfe different color hair to altering the age 
    
    that I looked.This useful trick got me adopted many times.
    
    I decided to trace my roots to see who I was.I went to the city of my 
    
    birth, New Mayhem.I found out that my real name was Risketta (1)I also 
    
    learned that I was part of silvers line, the strongest line of vampires who 
    
    have the best fighting ability.
    
    I am Aurin
    
    I am vampire.
    
    I am Risketta.
    
    And Risketta I will be.
    
     
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~ end bio~~~~~~~~~~
    
     
    
    I quickly snap myselfe out of my daydream ad leave the house.I will talk 
    
    to them later.Now I needto be alone.I sence something big comeing up.
    
    I don't know what it is.But it is big.I call Quatre after me so we can 
    
    talk.
    
    We quickly make my way to my house.It is morning; about 10.I know that 
    
    my mother will be extreemely pissed at me when I retun after being out all 
    
    noght.Ad on top of that, I'll be with a boy.Not that my mom has any 
    
    problems with me having boys as friends, but if I return with one after 
    
    spending the night out,well… it may just look weird.
    
    I open my front door and my mom starts yeloing at me.I can tell Quatre 
    
    can sence the tention between us because he puts his hand over his heart.
    
    My mom starts her 'who the hell is this?" bit and now, I'm oissed.I know 
    
    she can't see the pain that this is causing Quatre.I yell back,"Mom, 
    
    this is not the time! No I was not out with him!Yes I was alone! No I do 
    
    not feel bad that you were up all night worring about me!Me and Quatre 
    
    have to talk.We're going to my room.if you follow mw, I'll do what I did 
    
    last time, so don't even try it!"Whith that said, Jo ran up to her room 
    
    with Quarter right behinde her, befor her mother had a chance to recover.
    
    "You really shouldn't speak to your mother like that," Quatre said.
    
    "I know.I can't really help it, though.Sometimes I get so pissed at her 
    
    that I start to shake."
    
    "what was that 'last time'?"
    
    "Oh, that?Well, last time she yelled at me like that, I ran away for a 
    
    week.That's all.It was kinda fun when I got home from my friends house 
    
    and the cops were at my house.My mom doesn't know how much money I save.
    
    I went to New Mayhem, and visited my friend Hildi.Since, the cops are 
    
    humans, they couldn't finde me."
    
    How," Quatre asked, "do you know about New Mayhem?Only vampires live 
    
    there.And is Hildi a vampire like duo?"
    
    "oh yea.I forgot, you don't know." Jo replyed. "Shit!I forgot to get 
    
    duo.Minde if we call him?I need him here too."
    
    "No, not at all."
    
    "Ok, I'll send him a message."With this, she closed her eyes and 
    
    concentrated hard.Suddenly, duo appeared.He looked kinde of surprised 
    
    that he was called here by not quatre, but jo.
    
    "Jo, how did you do that?You're kinda a human.You're not suppost to 
    
    have that much power."Duo said.
    
    "That's what I have to talk to you guys about.I know that Quatre can 
    
    sence something ig comeing, and so can i.I just need time to figure out 
    
    what it is.Is tht ok with you guys?"she asked.
    
    "It's ok with me if it's ok with Q-man here."
    
    "It's ok with me."Quatre said.Right after that, Jo and duo tenced as if 
    
    they wer one.Quatre say this and asked, "what?"
    
    "My mom is listining in on our little conversation."
    
    "We need to talk someplace more private.How about my priate house in 
    
    mayhhem." Duo suggested.
    
    "Fine by me."
    
    "I guess that's ok.I've never been in mayhem,it's not usuallyplace 
    
    where witches go."
    
    Jo's mom burst in through the door.She looked shoked to finde not only 
    
    Qatre, but Duo there too.Jo flasked her mom her best grin."Hi mom, what 
    
    brings you to my humble daster area?" Jo's mom looked from quatre to Duo.
    
    Duo grew his fangs and flashed her a smile."everyone hold hands or else 
    
    you wont get there."He said.Quatre said a quick and polite good bye to 
    
    jo's mom right before they dissappeared into thin air, only to reappear a 
    
    split second later in the living room of duo's house; right in the middle of 
    
    New mayhem.
    
     


	8. chapter: 6

I take the others from jo's room, to my appartment in mew Mayhem
    
    I take the others from jo's room, to my appartment in mew Mayhem.We 
    
    talk.Quatre and I learn more about jo's past.We learn that when 
    
    she was young, shem like me, was abondon,I also learn that she is 
    
    an aruin, but lost her title because of some fight,she never told 
    
    us why, abd we don't like to pry.I know that she'll tell us when 
    
    the time is right.We set up a time to meet during school on 
    
    Monday.I can't believe that it is only saterday.It seams thet 
    
    that night was a lot shorter than it appeared to be.
    
    Jo takes wuatre and leaves the City.They know that it is 
    
    not a safe place to be.As they leave, I see jo turn back, as if to 
    
    say, "I'll miss you new mayhem' but then thinks better of it.
    
    It has been a long nightI decide to get some sleep.I will 
    
    myselfe to my bedroom.I think about what has happened.I think 
    
    about what will happen.Sooner or later, relena will finde out where 
    
    I am, and I will have to becareuls so as not to lead her back to new 
    
    mayhem.Ahe is a vampire hunter.If she gets inside the city, who 
    
    knows what damage she could do.
    
    The last fiew hours replay its selfe in my minde.I don't 
    
    really have a choide but to watch.Jo and Quatre said that they 
    
    sence something big comeing.I don't know what it is. I never really 
    
    had a sence for that kinde of thigit's the kinde of thing that you 
    
    are either born with or not.
    
    Jo said that she had felt that way for a long time; as if it 
    
    were the calm beforthe storm.I trust her, yet I don't really know 
    
    why.There's something about her.Her aura is a lot darker that 
    
    anyone I have ever seen.And she said something that puzzelen me as 
    
    she lefe.When they left, jo said dust.I have never heard someone 
    
    say that ofr more that 500 years.I never thought that I would hear 
    
    it again.I try to thing about where I have head that befor.My 
    
    minde just won't work, now.
    
    I decide to rest.//maybe it will come to me with time// I 
    
    think to myselfe, as I lye down in my bead.Once again, I do not 
    
    dream, I simply remember my past.
    
    Solo and I were walking down the street to the place that we 
    
    said that we would meet the rst of the gang.Siddenly I felt a tap 
    
    on ly arm.Me and solo turned around to see a woman sanding there 
    
    before us.I have seen her befor in town.Recently, she had started 
    
    giving our gang money.
    
    "Ello,´I said, trying to be polite."What do you want?"
    
    "Here, dan," she said and she handed me a flower.I looked 
    
    at it.It was so beautiful.The petals looked ad if they were a 
    
    deep red.As I looked closer, I saw that they were nor red at all; 
    
    they were black.I notced that solo had noticed too.He took a 
    
    stepcloserthe lady.
    
    "What do you want with dan, Une!?" he demanded.I have 
    
    never heard solo speak like that to anyone.I was shocked that he 
    
    cold be that cold.
    
    "What ever do you mean, Solo? I'm ust giving him a little 
    
    guift from my master." She replyed.
    
    I turned to solo.When I looked back at the lady, she was 
    
    gone.
    
    I woke up quickly.Someone was in my rom.
    
    "who's there?" I called out into the darkness.I received no 
    
    answer.Suddenly, I felt a cold wetness on my face.//are these my… 
    
    my tears?// I asked.I didn't know that I had spoken aloud until a 
    
    voice answered. "yes."
    
    "doys don't cry" I said more to myselfe than the voice.
    
    "oh, dan, but they do."Then, I could no longer feel the 
    
    aura of my visiter.
    
    The next day, I spent talking to my other vampire friends.I 
    
    spent most of my time I the club in new mayhem.If you don't spend a 
    
    lot of time in the club, you would be totally disorented when you 
    
    walked in.the first place that I stopped was the bar.You never 
    
    needed an id to get anything, abd the bar was always stoked, the 
    
    think is, the drinks are free. //interesting//I went to dorothy.
    
    She was the bartender.She was one of the few humans who accually 
    
    live in the city.Though she was not a vampire, she never aged.She 
    
    was blood bond to treize.As long as he was alve, she would never 
    
    get old.
    
    "Hey, duo.Hilidi is looking for ya"
    
    "Why?"
    
    "dnno.She didn't say."
    
    "Hn"
    
    "don't start that.You'll start turining into heero."With 
    
    this, she walked ayway, out of the club.It was a few minutes before 
    
    I heard dorothy scream.I ran outside to help.
    
    What I say made my heart stop.It was..
    
    "RELENA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, PHYCO BITCH??"


	9. chapter: 7

I hear Dorothy scream, and I go outside to see what's wrong
    
    I hear Dorothy scream, and I go outside to see what's wrong.
    
    The sight I saw made my heart stop.It was Relena.
    
    "RELENA, YOU PHYCO BITCH.WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING 
    
    HERE??!!" I yell.This is not her first time here in new mayhem.
    
    She used to be one of the best vampire hunters in the world, until 
    
    the war.Then,word got around that she couldn't kill a vampire 
    
    because she developed `feelings' for a human.Yep, I spoiled her 
    
    rep.And, in my point of view, she deserved it.
    
    "duo."She said.Her loathing of me was clear in her 
    
    voice. "I'm not looking for you, so go away."
    
    "Yea, but you're not looking to kill Dorothy, either, or you 
    
    wouldn't have le her get away."I say seeing the now, Dorothy is in 
    
    no danger.
    
    "Damnit!You know why I'm here.Tell me where the hybrid 
    
    is!"
    
    "I have no idea what you are talking about."I state calmly.
    
    "yes you do, now turn her over.She has no right to pretend 
    
    that she is human!"
    
    At this remark, I lunge at the psycho bitch.If she is a 
    
    hybrid, she has every right to say that she is a human.//what are 
    
    you talking about!?//I yell with my mind.When I got behind her, I 
    
    get her in a chokehold and will us to the safe house.
    
    We appear in the kitchen, where everyone is gathered.I can 
    
    see that we startled everyone.I decide to break the silence, so I 
    
    say,"Heero, tell the psycho bitch to leave me and all my friends 
    
    alone, or I will not be responsible for my actions."There is no 
    
    trace of the braided baka in what I say.I have gone to the vampire 
    
    mood.Ishow no emotion.Attachment to anyone could mean death.
    
    Heero talks to Relena, and I will myself back to my house.
    
    All the daylight is making me tired.If Jo and Quatre are right, I 
    
    better sleep when I can.There is no knowing when the enemy might 
    
    show it's self.
    
     
    
    Yet again I find myself in my past.It is not a good past 
    
    that I have had.
    
    I turn around to thank the lady for the flower, but when I 
    
    turn she is gone.I turn to look at solo.He has that look on his 
    
    face.A mix between anger andfear.
    
    "Dan," he says."Be very careful."That is all that he says 
    
    before he walks away.
    
     
    
    That night, after everyone has gone asleep, I hear voices 
    
    seep through my window.I quietly go to the where the voices are 
    
    coming from.I hide myself in the shadows, for I do not want anyone 
    
    to know that Iam here.The element of surprise can be very useful 
    
    weapon.I hear solo talk to two people.I have never heard him so 
    
    angry before.He was always so kind hearted.He would never be this 
    
    mad at a human.
    
    "Stay away from him!" he says.
    
    "What are you going to do to stop us?"the other voice 
    
    says.It sounds like it belongs to a man. I don't know what age.
    
    "If I have to" solo replayed.I could tell that he was 
    
    getting ready to fight
    
    I suddenly heard the voice of the man say, "Une, why don't you go get 
    
    our little friend standing there in the shadows."I was shocked, 
    
    because I didn't know that they could see me.Walked right to the 
    
    man.I looked at him,he was wearing a uniform that was like… old.
    
    It looked like it belonged in some kind of history book.My first 
    
    thought was `schizo'.I didn't see why solo was being so uptight 
    
    about him.Then as he spoke, I could sense his power.It was almost 
    
    radiating off of him.Something about him said that he was not a 
    
    person who you wanted to meet in a dark alley.My instincts kicked 
    
    in and they were yelling `runrunrunrunrunshitrunyouass!'I don't 
    
    know what made me stay.I don't think that I would have been able to 
    
    stay if I did want to move.
    
    I glared at him for all I was worth.I didn't like him one bit.
    
    Solo took a step towards the man, and the man pushed him away as if 
    
    he weighed nothing.He looked at me and said, "He means nothing to 
    
    you."//he means nothing to…..//I slipped out of that thought.I 
    
    needed to see if my brother was alright.I hadn't seen him since he 
    
    was pushed.He could be hurt.
    
    "Take care of the distraction," the man told the lady, who I knew was 
    
    named Une.
    
    I followed her with my eyes as she disappeared from my line of vision 
    
    with a knife.The man took my face in his hands and made me face 
    
    him."do you know who I am?"he asked.I couldn't speak, so I just 
    
    shook my head.I could see Une come back with a bloodied knife./I 
    
    didn't hear him fall…// I thought to myself.//I cannot believe that 
    
    I didn't hear him fall.//
    
    I knew that solo was dead.They killed my brother.The only one 
    
    that took time to care for me.The only one who had ever accepted 
    
    me.I didn't care what they did to me now.There was no point in 
    
    living if I was going to live without solo.
    
    He repeated the, "question."Do you know who I am?"I took 
    
    agood look at him."you," I said, "look like a freak."I said 
    
    that and peppered myself for a fight.All he did was laugh.He 
    
    laughed at me, right in my face.
    
    I took a step back; I was scarred of this man.All thoughts 
    
    of solo were pushed out of my mind.I was focused completely of 
    
    survival.Something about this man told me that he was not someone 
    
    to mess with.The next thing I remember was him putting an arm 
    
    around my waste and something or someone in my mind telling me not to 
    
    be afraid.
    
     
    
     
    
    I woke up the next day.I thought that what happened was just had a 
    
    bad dram.The strange thing was, that I didn't remember what 
    
    happened.I didn't remember anythig, not even my own name.My mind 
    
    started raceing.//am I dead?It this what being dead is? Floating 
    
    forever in darkness?//I refused to believe this.
    
    I started to panic.I suddenly realized that I was, infact sitting 
    
    on a wooden floor.The air was cool.I thought since I could use 
    
    these sences, maby I could use others.
    
    I decided that I was going try my sence of smell.I suddenly 
    
    realized that ever since I woke up, I had not taken a breath.The 
    
    odd part was, thatmy body didn't need to.I took a breath.I soon 
    
    realized that this was not a good idea for the moment, because I fell 
    
    to the floor in pain.It was as if my lungs never had worked this 
    
    hard in my life.They were not used to this kind of labor.My 
    
    throat was in pain and my head spun.I took another breath, not as 
    
    big as the last one.The pain wasn't as intence as the last time, 
    
    but it was still there.The pain had dulled by me fifth breath.I 
    
    tried to smell.There was beeswax, wood, and glass.Yes, glass does 
    
    have a smell; it smells somewhat like frost.I could also sence 
    
    something between a smell and a taste.I later learned that this 
    
    taste was an aura.It was the aura of death.I didn't know who's 
    
    death at the time; it could have been mine, or it could have been 
    
    someone elses.
    
    Suddenly the door opened and a man walked in.I looked at him.I 
    
    didn't know what to do.
    
    "Get up"he told me.I got uo.
    
    "who are you?" I asked him
    
    "I am Treize.I am the one who made you this way." He replyed.
    
    I thought about this, it just didn't sound right in my head. "what 
    
    way?"
    
    "A vapire."I said the word.It sounded forighen.Words 
    
    like `devel' and `witch' were ones that I knew.I didn't know this 
    
    word.
    
    "your name will now be Duo.You are one of silvers blood line,you, 
    
    duo, are an experenced fighter."He said all of this and it took 
    
    time to sink in.I opened my mouth to talk, but he just started 
    
    talking agin. "Just so you know, I can read your minde like a book.
    
    Soon you will know how to put up your mental shields.You will also 
    
    learn how to read other people's thoughts as well.Now, it is time 
    
    for you to feed, or your body will destroy it's selfe."
    
    I followed him out of the room.I had no idea where he was leading 
    
    me.
    
    We finally arrived at a broken down apartment building.I looked 
    
    inside."treize," I said.There are small kids sleeping in there.
    
    Don't they have a home?"little did I know that these small kds were 
    
    what were left of my gang.It had been days since solo and I had 
    
    dissappeared.They were now leaderless.
    
    "No, duo.They are homeless.They are only prey to us.We 
    
    are superor to the whole human race."
    
    "what do I do?"
    
    "watch and learn." He said .he walked up to one of the kids and 
    
    tilted it's head back so his throat was in perfect view.He lowered 
    
    his head and bit the childs throat and drank it's blood.I got up 
    
    almost automaticallu and walked to the closest person.As I got 
    
    there, he woke up.
    
    "Dan," he wispared."Where have you been?Where's solo?"
    
    "you must be misaken," I said."I am not dan."With this, I bit kis 
    
    neck and drank.I don't know if he cried out in pain, I was too 
    
    distracted by what I was doing.Sweet, sweet blood.I never knew a 
    
    meal could taste this good.Once there was no more blood, I looked 
    
    around for treize.He got up and licked his lips.We went back to 
    
    New Maheme to rest.


End file.
